


Next Heir

by NyaRat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Autism, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Teen Crush, Transphobia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyaRat/pseuds/NyaRat
Summary: It was more than confirmed that Killua was not coming home to to reclaim his title as heir.And so illumi being illumi, takes it upon him self to keep his family together.He provides his family an heir 🌱Estarossa  (Aluki) Zoldyck
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	1. And so training begins

Ilumi sat in the dark

His legs crossed as he stared aimlessly into The darkness in front of him. Inky black eyes glossed over, head full of static a numbing pain absorbing his lower half. Fresh stitches out in the open.

Vulnerable 

Too vulnerable

Too imperfect

A shift came from beside him, Illumi had almost forgotten about the sleeping baby that laid quietly in the crib, he couldn't even hear the babies breathing. 

‘Natural Zoldyck instinct’ he thought to himself, ‘becoming of an heir…a perfect one’.  
Turning to the crib, a tuft of white hair peeked through the little blue cap that laid snuggly on the baby's head, two eyes blinked open, wide, bright and innocent. 

The blueness generated a feeling as if he was pulled into a lake of frozen emotions, shades of blues swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension, The other was a juxtaposition.

The other was a sharp orange, they carried warmth and life of a sunlit surface and oh how Illumi wanted to gouge out the child's eye

An imperfection, a stain 

hisoka's stain 

He gripped the cribs bannister nearly crushing 

“Illu~”

Slender fingers sliver around Illumis dainty waist, sharp manicured nails trailed just under the painful looking stitches  
Illumi ignored the magicians sultry tone, eyes still staring at the small baby.

“Estarossa.”

“Hm?” Illumi replied 

“His name is Estarossa ❤️️”

“No it isn't, his name is Aluki It is a Zoldyck”

A piece of paper entered Illumis vision

A Birth certificate 

‘Name and surname: Estarossa Zoldyck’

“Oh” Illumis eyes widened ever so slightly, bloodlust leaking through 

Hisoka chuckled, hand slipping from Illumis waist, heels clicking against the floor presence leaving the room.  
The air in the room shifted blood lust dripping like a faulty tap.  
Illumi stretched his hand into the crib, hand stroking the fat of Estarossa’s cheek before moving toward the Boys pointy little nose and holding his nose shut, the air stilled, 

5 seconds and Estarossa began to struggle

6 and a whine erupted from the boy's chest, just as he began to open his mouth Illumi held his lips shut

8 and little limbs waved around weakly

10 

He let him go

Estarossa’s face flushed red, small chest rising and falling, his eyes fluttering  
Illumi stared at him blankly, not a tint of emotion on his face Before returning to stroking the baby's cheek.

“Do better, you're my heir, remember that Aluki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluki would do anything for his father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this Lil book! I'm so happy to see do many exciting comments!  
> Before I begin I do want to leave a little warning that there is ableism towards Alluki. Alluki Is autistic! He is also five years old in this chapter

Illumi had refused all employment of any butlers, throwing his mother into quite the hysterics.  
He wanted to be in control of every single aspect of his child’s life.  
He didn't want anything to taint Alluki, unnecessary interactions with outsiders were too much of a risk.

He remembered back to his childhood after a particularly gruesome training session, which leaving him with a shattered wrist and a battered, bruised face. a blonde-haired butler named Ava had broken down in front of 8-year-old Boy begging him to run away.  
Within him, he felt a strong twinge of guilt and for the second he wanted to run away, no betray his family.  
Ava had been quicky exterminated by Kikyo and he watched on In obedient silence.  
Beeping off the microwave alerted illumi back to the present, he opened the kitchens appliance swiftly removing the ceramic bowl decorated with robots, Alluki’s third birthday gift he had gotten from Killua. he quickly left the kitchen, inky long hair trailing behind him.

The hallway was consumed in silence not even illumis footsteps were audible,  
He came to a stop in front of his sons bedroom door, blue and purple star shaped stickers hung around the door frame a messily cut out of the words ’Estarossa’ was hung on the door.

Illumi looked at it in distain, quickly tearing it off. A warm yellow light seeped between the gap of the door, Alluki had turned the light on after sensing his father's presence.  
Illumi opened the door.

Alluki sat on top of his bed ,battered legs completely covered in flowering bruises, shades of purples, reds and uncomfortable looking greens.  
His right arm was wrapped in a cast, childish scribbles sprawled across the white surface.  
His face was round, platinum white strands blended into his milky white skin. His lips were plump and pink. The boy whined, rubbing his eyes with his left arm  
“Good morning Alluki ”  
Illumi sat next to his son, stroking his face, Alluki leaned into the touch smiling happily at his fathers attention.  
Alluki cocked his head, noticing the robot decorated bowl and the concoction inside.

his mismatched eyes darkened,his mood dropped into fear.  
He gulped and pulled his face away from illumis hand.  
his throat still felt raw from the constant dry heaving from yesterdays poison training and still felt a faint ache in his belly.  
“Allu? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing!”

He spluttered, not wanting to face any punishments for defying his father. Illumi offered Alluki the bowl and he quickly grabbed it, swallowing the warm thick liquid before setting the bowl down again.  
Alluki immediately grabbed his stomach his face paling, trembling weakly, illumi rubbed the small of his back, a smile playing on the edge of his lips while whispering sweet praises into the child’s ear.

***

Alluki laid on his stomach, platinum white hair sprawled around him, he wore a white tank top decorated with tiny stars and a pair of grey shorts, his little socked feet swung in the air,  
As usual, the boy was disturbingly littered in injuries but despite that, he coloured away contently

  
Hisoka sat leg crossed shuffling his cards while, Illumi typed away at his computer sorting out future business contracts.

“Estarossa~”  
  
The boy piped up excitedly at his name running up to a pink-haired man jumping into his lap, Hisoka pecked Alluki forehead and he clapped and squealed in pure joy flapping his hand excitedly 

“Alluki”  
Illumi warned, his voice harsh and sharp, the boy quickly seized his movements eyes locked onto his socked feet.

Hisoka let out an exasperated sigh, his fingers now entangled with smaller ones

“Let him live, he’s still young ”  
Illumi slammed the head of his laptop shut with his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration  
“A zoldyck dose not behave in such a manner” illumi growled  
“I cannot spoil him like I did with Killua”

Illumi opened his eyes, his gaze falling on Hisoka like an act of violence ,stony glare carved into his inky eyes, blood lust sitting just under his skin threatening to spill at any moment.

“If a bit of childishness going to end in his demise as a Zoldyck perhaps your training methods are lacking ”

Hisoka scoffed as he twisted a strand of white hair between his nimble fingers, At this illumi’s eyes widened,  
Alluki stiffened under the obvious change of atmosphere his eyes switching between both of his parents.

“Perhaps your correct!”  
He placed his laptop on the table and stood up  
“Alluki, let’s go and start some training “

Alluki mumbles under his breath , pouting as he left Hisokas lap and slightly annoyed to have extra training.  
“Don’t take your anger out on him, illu”

Despite the use of his nick name, Hisoka was deadly serious. 

Alluki held Illumi’s hand 

“I’m not angry with you my love, I’m just simply realizing that perhaps I’ve been too lenient with Alluki”

And like that the two left 

****

Labored panting bounced off the stone walls. Alluki was stretched out with chains which held him from the ground, his chest raising and falling  
“did I do well?”  
Tiered looking eyes looked up at Illumi in pure admiration while Illumi stood at the control panels, reading over Alluki’s progress records.  
Illumi turned his head, revealing a smile strictly reserved for his son.  
“You’ve achieved your goal, so yes. my strong boy”

Alukis eyes glowed at his father's praise, chest filling with pride.  
He wanted more, he craved for the sweet validation his father would ever so rarely give

“I can do, more! I can do better!”

Illumis eyes widened at the boys enthusiasm before being replaced by a deranged smile  
“You would do that for me Alluki?

“Of course I would! Anything for you papa!”

“Of course you would, because your my perfect heir right?”

Before alluki could answer illumi flipped a switch and A violent shock rocked through Allukis body, a scream of confusion and ragged sobs echoed throughout the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you do much for reading in so happy if you made it here! I would love to hear what you guys have yo say and would love to answer any questions!  
> Another little warning that the next book dose contains transphobia, I promise you it gets better for both Alukii ✨🌱
> 
> Thank for reading


	3. Secret promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Alluki hang out. They come to an agreement(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’ve decided to change the story a bit so some chapters have been deleted and rewritten. Especially the last one so I suggest reading them again yo make sense of it all!
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> I’m not particularly sure if it applies but, Tw for grooming (?) not sexual tho 💕

Alluki sat on Hisokas chest, hot pink pencil in hand as he messily drew a star on the right side of his cheek instead of under his eye.  
He huffs in frustration, searching for a blue pencil to start drawing the tear drop.  
Hisoka smirks

“Patience Allu~ take your time”

“I’ve been at this for hours!”

Alluki whines, squinting at the different shades of blue in his hands.   
Hisoka looks at Allukis Orange and blue orbs and how they shimmered with innocence, he looks up at the light freckles on his nose, unconsciously stroking his sons face, Alluki flinches, two mismatched eyes widen looking confusingly at Hisoka   
“Uhhh-“

“Your growing up to be quite the beauty”

Alluki scoffed in embarrassment red raising to his cheeks 

“But, I want you to become something truly strong, Allu~”

Alluki nods, slightly confused at Hisokas sudden change of tone   
“You remind my so much of gon~”  
Hisoka hums ‘gons’ name in sultry tone. 

Allukis eyebrows twitched at the mention of gon, he stands up from the pink haired man bellow him, Crossing his arms  
“I’m much better than Gon will ever be!”

Hisoka let’s out a large laugh, Allukis whips his head towards the man, white bob bouncing lightly around his face, mad that he was being mocked.

“You will never meet gons level my precious fruit, but you allways be the apple of my eye~”

his heart was slightly crushed although it wasn’t he fist time hearing this yet Alluki stared down at his father, still unconvinced at his words.   
Hisoka sighed

“Fine!”

Hisoka grabbed alluki , flipping him onto his side cuddling him closely. He placed his chin on top of his head

“You can Prove to me that your stronger than gon when you complete your own path”

“After that I want you to fight me, show me the monster illumis groomed you to be~”

Alluki looks down thinking particularly hard at Hisokas words 

‘My own path?’ he thought to himself

He was cut off from his thoughts ,  
Alluki laughed, so free and pure tears rolling down his faces as a squealed im pure joy at in unmerciful tickles Hisoka had given him

“But don’t worry about too much for now~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but Thank you so much for reading! While your here please leave a Kudo and a comment 💕


	4. Next heir 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi takes Alluki to Kukuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters short because I’ve been really busy and next chapter is gonna be long, kind excited for it tbh. What do you think about Illumi having a redemption arc ? :p

Once in awhile Illumi took Alluki to the Zoldyck manor. It was a rare occasion that Alluki got to even leave the house

Illumi pushed open two of the testing gates, Alluki ducked under his arm skipping over to where Mike lay, petting the trained dog.

“Allu,let’s go”  
He beckons

Alluki lays one final kiss on the dogs snout and waves a sweet ‘bye bye’ at the mut.  
walking silently at his fathers side,   
The two are welcomed into the manor and already Alluki is met with harsh coddling and back handed compliments from his grandmother, kikyo.

“Alluki! Your looking more and more like your grandfather!” 

The woman shrieked I’m excitement and Alluki cringed, wanting so badly to push the woman away and cover his ears.

Before the woman could continue to pride and poke at his cheeks he slipped away, hiding behind Kallou holding tightly on his kimono 

Kallou’s hand smoothed over Allukis soft hair, Kallou’s lips stretching into a concerned smile 

Kikyos eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the boys preference towards Kallou. She clapped her hands together, long manicured nails clacking against each other ever

“Well! Me and you father have business to talk about Little Alluki so if you could excuse us!”  
Alluki nodded as Kallou bowed out of respect 

”Be a good boy Allu” Illumi said briskly  
Alluki nodded excitedly 

The Mother and son duo walked down the hallway, their Conversation muffled the father they walked away.

Kallou whisked Alluki into a playroom, toys of all shapes and sizes sat in piles. The walls were high and painted a sweet baby blue  
A sand pit with more toys laid in the corner, a ginormous fish tank sat in the middle of loads of inviting books

Alluki skipped to to pick out one of the colorful but advanced books, skipping through the pages aimlessly. Sitting legs crossed as Kallou sat behind him legs folded, sitting on the heels of his feet as he brushed black Allukis hair

“Allu, Do these hurt?”

Kallou refers to his bandaged arms, small but deep cuts and burn around his body on his upper arm

Alluki nods his concentration still fixed on the small words in the book

“Yeah? Most of them were my fault ”

“How so?”

an Uncomfortable feeling crawls up the back of his neck 

“When I’m bad...It’s fine though! Cause daddy gives me loads of kisses after!”

Alluki let out a disturbing strained laugh   
As Cold sweat drips down the side of his cheek, he puts the book down as he brings his legs to his chest, Burying his face into his knees.

his arms tense around his knees and he buries his forehead deeper against them rocking back and forth ever so slightly 

“Plus I wanna make him happy...”

a shuddered breathe escaping as he answered 

Silence

“Allu he’s not supposed to hurt yo-“

“I don’t wanna talk about this no more”

Alluki stands up suddenly abandoning the book on the floor Kallou nods not wanting to push him any further further 

Alluki shoved his hands into his pockets,

“I’m bored...”

Alluki groaned as he stood in the sand pit crushing a toy car to bits underneath his foot   
Kallou scrambled to find something for Alluki to do not wanting Alluki to destroy the room in boredom 

“Let’s play Hide and seek!”

***

Kallou stood behind a tree counting slowly to 100, Alluki giggled before disappearing 

ducking between the trees and into bushes flashes of green whipped past him as he ran. He came to a stop in front of the bronze Gates  
Mike grumbled sniffing and lightly tugging at Allukis sock, he knelt down and scratched the back of the dogs big fluffy ears.  
“Easy boy, Im hiding from Ojisan! So don’t tell anyone. Kay?”

He whispered before letting him go, he pushed oven the first two doors of the testing gate open and slipped through the gap rushing past before zebro could even blink.

Illumi stood up from the sofa halfway through his mother’s rambling 

“Illumi what’s wrong?-“

“He’s gone, I can’t sense him.”

***

The rain came in like a million different fragments, usually, the rain brought him a strange kind of comfort but today it felt unforgiving and cruel it began to soak his clothes, they stuck to him like a second skin.his White hair had turned grey.

The confusion of the crowed scared him, sending him into a frenzy, he was pushed over but before he could fall into the puddle someone caught him 

He looked up, blue cat like eyes look down at him

“Uncle Killua?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready! Please leave some comments I love reading what you have to say and answering questions 
> 
> I also have a tumblr! @trashiebaby


	5. Warm nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Alluki enjoy a cold winter night

Alluki woke up in a cold sweat, his hair and clothes were plastered to his flushed skin. His fast beating heart thumped beneath his skin. Eyes wide and frozen in fear He shook his head trying to forget about the reoccurring nightmare and pushed the sheets away stepping out of his bed and narrowly tiptoeing around the toys that laid messily around the floor until he was outside his door.

Alluki wandered aimlessly around the large empty house he was confined to.  
Although Hisoka was nearly never home you could still tell the man lived here, gifts he would bring back from his journey decorated the house. Painting of a jester he had commissioned 

“Hi papa”

“You knew I was here?”

“I sensed you following me, you follow me everywhere”

Alluki mumbled playing with his sleeves.  
Illumi nodded pleased that the harsh straining had been of good use.

“Papa look!” 

Alluki pulled a funny face. Streching the bottom of his eyes down and sticking out his tounge 

Illumi stared at him for a second, large cat eyes taking a slow blink. Confused at his sons sudden burst of energy 

“your a weirdo”

Illumis eyebrow twitches, he sounded just like killua for a second. Killua would often call him a weirdo for doing strange things.  
Digging holes, staring blankly into space and standing in darkness like a ominous creature. Perhaps killua was correct...

He grabbed Allukis face bringing it inches close to his, their noses nearly touching. Allukis lip twitched as he tried to to laugh

“You shouldn’t say such disrespectful things to your father”  
He said in his deadpan tone, but Alluki could hear the slight teasing under it,   
it was hard to decipher if you weren’t close to the man.  
Alluki nodded slightly, still trying to contain his giggle before it eventually came pouring out, he snakes his arms around illumis neck as he continued to laugh

“I was just joking,papa!”

Illumis heart swelled in adorations 

“So cute..” he thought to himself

***  
Alluki sat on the tile floor by his fathers feet as illumi worked away at the counter top

“How come I don’t look like you”

“Your special”

“But your special aswell”

Alluki insisted, crossing his arm

“Your destined to something great  
Your blue eye and white hair is passage to your birthright, your orange eye...”

He paused as he brought a warm cup of milk out of the microwave, dumping a spoon of powered chocolate inside the cup

“Your orange eye comes from your father, I think your orange eye is me favorite...”

Allukis eyes sparked   
“Why’s that?”

His mind skipped to a particular clown, pink soft skin, long manicured nails. His fluffy Hot pink hair. Flamboyant make up looks took overwhelming for illumi to even consider.  
His Fox like caramel eyes that started at him lustfuly.

“Reminds me of a my handsome man”

“That dosnt explain why look nothing like you”

The platinum pouted

“You’ve got my hair”

Allukis hair became longer by the weeks and the more he started being mistaken for a little girl and the more kikyo doted over his doll like appearence.

Alluki nodded in agreement as he quickly got up and sprinted to the sofa,

Illumi followed him and handed him the cup of the chocolate beverage   
He took a sniff of the steaming brew of hot chocolate.   
‘No poison’  
He thought as he let out a small sigh of relief, they both gulped down the beverage. Although it burnt the entirety of their mouth they enjoyed the feeling, it was soothing in a way one. Perhaps Alluki didn’t look like illumi but they still shared many small quirks like this.

Alluki began to doze back to sleep as illumi told him memorized stories pulling a blanket over them,   
enveloping the small boy with his long arms. Illumi pulled him in closely and laid soft kisses along his fore head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologise so much for not being Too active. Life has been a bit hectic lately so please for give me 🙇♀️ 
> 
> Pls don’t be scared to leave any comments I would love to see what you have to say!

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time posting ! I’ve tried to write my interpretation of illumi with his child! Has you can tell breathing training has already started for Estarossa,  
> lemme know what you think! thanks for reading :)


End file.
